Demon Of Darkness
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Sequel to Rise Of The King A horrid demon has come to Earth to end existence itself. Vegeta has formed an alliance with those he betrayed to fight this invader, but it might not be enough. Please read Rise Of the King before you read this.
1. The Demon

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**DEMON OF DARKNESS**

* * *

The Demon

* * *

Dark clouds completely surrounded Earth, and rain fell from the sky, stinging those it touched. Crimsom lightning flashed acros the sky again and again. Gohan looked straight ahead, he was the epitome of focus right now. Up ahead he could see

Korrin's tower, he veered towards it and landed while the others kept flying towards the city where the new threat had landed.

"Korrin! You home?" Gohan called.

The old cat walked out of a nearby room with a somewhat worried look on his face. "Don't bother, i know all about the demon thats landed, here." Korrin tossed a bag of senzu beans at Gohan who caught them easily.

"Thanks Korrin, i get the feeling that we'll need these." Gohan said as he turned to leave.

"Wait, if your still alive in twenty-four hours drop on by, i'll have something for you." Korrin said.

"Right." Gohan replied as he took off.

"Good luck kid, your going to need it." Korrin said slowly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta flew along side the others, rapidly growing impatient with the slowness of their pace. It wasn't that they weren't going at full speed, they were, it was just taking too long to reach their destination for Vegeta's tastes. He would never admit it,

but he was frightened on some level of the thing they were going to fight. He had never sense such power in his whole life. He frowned as a destroyed city appeared over the horizon.

"There." Piccolo said. Vegeta made no reply, instead he descended in an ark towards the ground, landing near a massive crater that was smoking voilently.

_"What power, how could anything be so strong? Even with this alliance we've formed with our enemies we might not be able to beat this thing." _Trunks thought, then let out a grunt as he transformed into a super saiyan and landed next to his father.

Piccolo landed as well before saying "Remember, regardless of our earlier conflict we must work as a team if were going to live through this."

"Just stay out of my way." Vegeta snarled as his aura swirled voilently.

The smoke in the crater cleared revealing their foe. The demon was 7 1/2 tall with black armour like skin and red glowing eyes. A visible aura of negative energy swirled around it and large batlike wings stretched outwards, while dangerous looking

claws stuck out of the ends of its fingers. It slowly turned to face them with an air of menace.

Vegeta gaped for a moment, then began to laugh hystericly. Trunks and Piccolo both turned looked at him in confusion. "So thats the great monster is it!? And to think i was actually worried!!" Vegeta declared before resuming his laughter.

"Vegeta focus!!" Piccolo demanded.

"Don't tell my father what to do! He's the king of saiyans!!" Trunks declared.

"Guys!!" Came Gohan's voice just before he landed. He looked down into the crater and said "So thats it huh? Alright, lets get started!!" With that Gohan sprang forward quickly covering the distance between himself and the demon before

throwing a mighty punch which slammed solidly into the demons face, with no effect at all. Gohan fought off his mounting shock and flipped over the thing smashing both his feet into its back propelling him away from it, but again the blow had absolutely no effect. Vegeta stopped laughing.

"Alright everyone!! Lets go!!" Piccolo shouted as he rushed forward, Vegeta and Trunks close behind. Piccolo threw a kick at the demons head but his foot passed through its after-image, it appeared in front of Vegeta and Trunks grabbing them by their faces and plowing them into the ground kicking up large dust clouds, then it turned and slammed its fist into a charging Piccolo's stomachebefore spinning with a kick to the namekians side flinging him into the side of the crater.

Gohan quickly rushed back with a feirce battle cry as he threw a flying kick at its head, the blow connected but had no effect, the thing countered by phazing behind Gohan and slamming both of its palms into his back launching him into a nearby building which collapsed ontop of him, then Vegeta rushed back into the fray with a sweep kick but the thing phazed out of the way and re-appeared next to Trunks, delivering a vicious kick to the youths chin launching him into the air

where the demon was waiting with a double fisted slam which sent Trunks plummeting into the ground, moving quickly Gohan and Piccolo rushed in with a joint attack, Gohan throwing a punch to the head, and Piccolo using a sweep kick but the thing phazed out of the way and came from behind kicking both of them between the shoulder blades sending them into some nearby buildings like rockets.

Vegeta lifted into the air and yelled "Lets see you escape this!!!" Then he sent a barrage of Ki-blasts into at the demon who stood perfectly still, and was thus engulfed in a large explosion which shook the whole city. Vegeta smirked in triumph,

but when the smoke cleared the demon remained unscathed. "What!? Thats impossible you couldn't have survived that!!!" Vegeta shouted in suprise. While he did that the demon detected something in Vegeta, a portion of the energy it would need in order to fulfill its purpose. It phazed behind Vegeta and slashed at him with its sharp claws but the king dodged with a worried look on his face, that last blow could have easily killed him, then the demon slashed at him again, and again

he dodged before quickly backing away and sending a powerfl Ki-wave at the demon who took it head on without even a flinch before attacking Vegeta with a flurry of slashed which the king was barely able to dodge.

"Father!!" Trunks cried out as he rushed the demon with his sword ready for an attack, but the thing whirled grabbing his arm and flung him into the ground leaving a sizable impact crater. Gohan stood and flew back into the fight with a mighty

kick which hit the demon in the side but it didn't even notice, instead it whirled with its claws catching him across the chest and blood spurted out. It was a shallow wound but it still sent him crashing to the ground, Vegeta took this chance to throw an elbow at the things neck but it ducked and hit him in the chest with an elbow so hard he coughed up blood, then it knocked him through the side of a nearby building with a knee to the side.

The demon slowly began to flow towards where it had knocked Vegeta. The warriors all lay battered on the ground. Trunks lay in the middle of his impact crater, Gohan lay face down trying to stop the bleeding from his chest, and Piccolo lay in

a pile of rubble that at one point was a building. The demon closed on its prey.


	2. Demons Horror

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**DEMON OF DARKNESS**

* * *

Demons Horror

* * *

The red-headed saiyan who had been following the others at a distance could sense that it would not take him much longer. His Earth name was William, or Will for short. He wasn't sure exactly what was hapening, but he did know that there

was a very good chance that his help would be needed. Besides, he wouldn't miss a fight like this for anything, except mountain dew. He flew on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon closed on the building in which Vegeta lay, it may have been a purely instinctual creature, but it still liked to savour its victory over others. Suddenly a large golden aura exploded outwards destroying the top of the building to reveal

a very pissed off Vegeta, who looked pretty beaten up.

"Thought i'd go down easy huh!? Well forget it. BIG BANG ATTACK!!!!!!!" With that he fired the large blast at the demon who took it head on, a massive explosion of energy raced outwards and ripped apart the ground below while the shockwaves

created enough of a disturbance in the air to awaken the battered Piccolo.

While that was happening Gohan was struggling not to scream in pain as he charged his fingers with Ki and used them to cauterize his wounds."Alright, now to get back to the fight." Gohan said slowly as he stood, though his chest felt like

it was on fire. Above him the demon rushed out of the smoke and landed a feirce kick to Vegeta's stomache knocking him backwards, then phazed behind him and punched him in the back of the head sending him flying into the ground. Gohan rushed up with a battle cry and a punch but the demon dodged and back-handed him in the face knocking him backwards, then to make matters wrse he felt himself slipping out of his Mystic form, and back to normal, then the demon flew

down and head-butted him sending him hard into the ground nearby causing it to shatter beneath him and he fell down into the sewers.

Piccolo rushed from the rubble he had been laying in and hurled a large Ki-blast at the demon who swat it aside and blasted Piccolo back into the ground with a mouth blast, but Vegeta phazed behind it and slammed his best kick into the back

of its head with no effect, then twisted to the side to avoid a slash and delivered an upper-cut to the demons chin before turning aside another slash with his forearm, then rushed higher into the air with the demon close behind he whirled with a powerful Ki-wave which exploded voilently, but again with no effect.

While all this was going on, Trunks laying in his crater was starting to stir, only something had changed. He remembered now, he remembered everything he had known before his father had attacked him. His eyes opened slowly, and a shout of

rage accompanied by a blinding golden light rushed out of him as he turned into a super saiyan, then pushed it further, Ki-bolts raced across his body while his aura thrashed voilently and his hair grew spikier, and his eyes sharper. He was a super saiyan 2 now. He glared up at the spot where Vegeta was desperately trying to defend himself in the air, and focused all his rage that he felt for Vegeta then, and re-directed it at the demon. He shot into the air and hit the demon with an

upper-cut to the chin which caught it so offgaurd that it was actually knocked a few feet back.

"Trunks!" Vegeta exclamed in suprise as he saw the power that his son now possesed.

Trunks glared at Vegeta and said "I remember now father, i remember what i was before you forced me to forget, i will help you fight this thing but then i'm gonna deal with you next understand!?!?"

Vegeta smirked after a second and said "Thats the spirit."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Kai frowned as he sensed the battle on Earth. In all honesty things were going much better than he had thought. He had expected that it would be over by now. Regardless he knew the Earths defenders could not win without help, as such

he mentally conecte to the supreme kai.

"Supreme Kai can you hear me?" King Kai asked.

"Yes i can hear you." Came the reply.

"I need your permission to send some of my fighters to Earth, i trust you know why." King Kai said.

"Yes, i give my full permission, and good luck." Supreme Kai exclaimed.

King kai walked over to where four people were sparring, the only four fighters in the whole after-life who he felt could do any good. They were Goku, Goten, Pikkon, and Olibu. It was time to play his hand to his fullest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Vegeta hit the ground hard, each one making a rather large dent in the Earth. They had tried a team attack on the demon, but they had met with no success, even Trunks's new found power prove ineffective.

"Well, that could've gone better." Trunks said as he reverted back to normal.

"Shut up!" Vegeta snarled.

The demon lowered to the ground and began to walk towards them. "BLUE DRAGON STRIKE!!!!!" Came a cry from above. The demon whirled to see a blast shaped like a dragon flying right at it, an explosion ripped outwards kicking up large

amounts of dust and flinging large chunks of rubble in all directions. Will hovered in the air with his hand aimed. "Got you." He said, but then a look of horror spread across his face as the demon phazed above him and kicked him into the ground before following up with a mouth blast which flew into Will's crater creating a large crimsom blast.

"I'm not done yet." Vegeta said slowly as he shakily stood up, blood dripping from several wounds.

The demon turned towards him with the closest thing to a smirk it could make. Vegeta opened his mouth to taunt it, but all that came out was a spurt of blood, he looked down to see the demons claws protruding from his stomache, it yanked

them out, and Vegeta fell.


	3. Casulties

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**DEMON OF DARKNESS**

* * *

Casulties

* * *

Goku looked up as he sensed something that shocked him, he sensed Vegeta's energy disappear. Goten also sensed it. King Kai walked up and said "What you just sensed is likely to repeat itself with everyone else on Earth, soon." 

"What do you mean?" Goku asked in confusion.

"A horrible demon, far worse than any foe youv'e ever fought before is attacking Earth. Vegeta formed an alliance with Gohan and the others in order to fight it, but he was struck down as you can sense. The others are all going to die if they don't

get help." King Kai explained.

"How are we supposed to help, were dead." Goten asked.

"Due to the severity of this threat, the Supreme Kai has agreed to let you go and fight this thing, Pikkon and Olibu will help." King Kai replied.

Goku nodded and said "Alright, i'll go get them, then we'll be off." King Kai nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks stared in horror as his father hit the ground coughing up mouthfulls of blood. Gohan slowly stood, watching in shock as the King fell. Piccolo got to his hands and knees and also saw the horror of it. The three of them could only stare in

horror as it happened.

"Father...no...NOOOOO!!!!!!!" Trunks roared as he became a super saiyan and charged, his right hook smashed into the demons face, but it whirled and hit him with an elbow launching through a brick wall.

"TRUNKS!!!!" Gohan yelled as he leapt towards the demon, but it raised its knee knocking him back into the ground and reopening his wounds. Piccolo sprang from his spot with a kick but the demon whirled with a mouth blast which hurled the namekian backwards into some nearby rubble. Will sprang up into the air from his crater and threw a powerful Ki-wave but the demon swat it aside before rushing forward a mighty punch which threw a battered Will into a nearby house which collapsed under the impact.

The demon turned back towards Vegeta who was coughing voilently. The demon raised a hand, and the spirits that Vegeta had absorbed not long ago flew out of him and into the demons body, then with its goal complete the demon flew away

leaving the dying Vegeta behind.

Trunks pulled himself over as quickly as his battered body would allow, but Piccolo flew into the air after the demon and fired a special beam cannon which exploded without effect, but it did catch the demons attention. "No way!!" Piccolo

exclaimed. The demons mouth opened, but it did not fire a normal mouth blast, instead it fired a mixture of Ki and fire which ripped through the air towards Piccolo who could do nothing but watch it come and wait for the end.

"No...Piccolo..." Gohan muttered weakly. The attack hit Piccolo and incinerated him in a bright flash of light. Satisfied that the threat was elminated the demon resumed its flight.

"Father." Trunks said as he managed to reach his feet.

"T-Trunks, listen, don't let the saiyan race die again. Please take my plce as King, keep the saiyan race alive, make sure it thrives." Vegeta said weakly in between fits of coughing.

"Father, i will, but the saiyans days as invaders are over, they will be peaceful from now on, am i clear?" Trunks said.

"Yes...you know, i did what i did for the sake of the saiyan race. I did it to keep our race alive. I know i did it wrong, and i apologize for what i've done." Vegeta sputtered.

"Yeah...Don't worry, i'll make a good king." Trunks said with a sad smile.

"Good..." Vegeta said, then he faded from the living realm.

Then Trunks collapsed into unconciousness, right along with Gohan and Will. Goku and the others arrived, and carried the group towards Kami's lookout.


	4. Goku's Rage

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**DEMON OF DARKNESS**

* * *

Goku's Rage

* * *

Bulma was concerned to say the least, according to Vegeta a nasty monster had killed Goku, and his sons. She hoped Vegeta was ok, if he wasn't she didn't know what she would do. At present she was sitting on the couch in the secondary

living room, as there was still a gaping hole in the wall of the primary living room thanks to KV.

Suddenly several people materialized in the room causing Bulma to suffer a near heart attack. She was amazed by what she saw. Goku, Goten, and two people she did not recognize were standing there, she almost celebrated until she noticed

the halos over there heads. With them was an unconcious Gohan, Trunks, and a person she did not know.

"Quick, lets give these guys some senzu beans." Goku said as he grabbed the bag off of Gohan's belt.

"Uh, whats going on?" Bulma asked.

"We were allowed to come back to life for awhile to help fight the demon." Goten explained as he helped give the battered fighters senzu beans.

The green alien with Goku looked over at the spiky haired hero and said "I thought there were more people fighting it than this."

"There were." Gohan said as he slowly sat up.

"Gohan!" Goku exclaimed as he turned towards his son.

The other person with Goku asked "What happened?"

Gohan glanced at him and said "The demon killed Piccolo and Vegeta like it was nothing. He didn't even give Vegeta a chance, and Piccolo was hopelessly outclassed." Goku lowered his head upon hearing this news. "I couldn't hurt the thing

at all, and Trunks was beaten down before he could even try to fight." Gohan continued as he remembered the overwhelming power the demon had possesed.

Goku's fists clenched and he subconciously turned into a super saiyan before saiying "I'll take it from here."

"Goku, are you sure thats wise?" Pikkon asked.

"Yeah dad, if that thing beat Vegeta then i don't see how you can beat it." Goten added.

Ki-bolts crackled across Goku's body as he became a super saiyan 2 without trying. "Don't worry, i won't be long." Goku said, then raised two fingers to his forehead and vanished.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The demon was over a forest. It was trying to sense the rest of the souls it needed to complete the goal it was made for. However, the fact that that person it had killed earlier had taken several of the souls for himself meant that it was harder to

sense the location of the rest of them because the energy output had been greatly decreased. The souls were essential, without them it could not end existence.

Suddenly Goku appeared hovering in the air in front of it, his golden aura burning with fury. "Youv'e killed alot of innocent people, well it stops here. Today, i'm gonna bring an end to you." Goku said in a shockingly cold voice. The demon was

amused. Goku suddenly let out a shout and turned into a super saiyan 3, then rushed forward with a hard punch which hit the demon in the face hard enough to knock the beast back a few feet, though it didn't actually hurt the demon, Goku had simply caught it off gaurd. He pressed his advantage by phazing above the demon and bringing both his fists down on the demon sending it flying towards the ground where Goku was already waiting, courtesy of IT, with an upper-cut

which flung the demon into the air, then phazed above it and kicked it in the back of the head with both feet sending it crashing through several trees, he quickly flew after it with another punch but only hit its after image, then used IT to avoid a blast identical to the one that killed Piccolo. A massive explosion ripped outwards and Goku had to teleport even further back to avoid the after-blast.

"Woah, this thing packs some punch!!" Goku exclaimed in suprise, then cried out in pain as the demon hit him in the back with an elbow, but he recovered and spun around with a kick to the demons neck, and was rather suprised when it

had no effect. The demon opened its mouth and a Ki-blast shot outwards slamming into Goku's stomache flinging him off into the distance, but he recovered and flew back with a cry of rage, and his rage gave him power. He scored a mighty punch to the demon's chest causing it to bend slightly, then began to punch again and again before catching it in the face with a left hook knocking it back, then he fired a two handed Ki-beam at it but it kicked the attack away before

head-butting Goku in the chest knocking him flying back into the forest where he crashed into several trees before bouncing off the ground and hitting a cliff face causing several large rocks to fall ontop of him.

The demon waited a moment, then resumed its search for the souls, that was when Goku appeared above it and dealt an elbow to the back of its neck which had a small effect causing it to lurch forward in suprise, then he clasped his fists

together and brought them hard into the demons back flinging it downwards through the air. Goku brought his hands to his side and shouted "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Then pushed his arms forward firing a large blue beam which hit the demon and carried it into the forest floor, then detonated in a huge dome of blue Ki which slowly faded leaving a large crater in the earth. "Man, this things even tougher than i thought. I put alot of energy into that attack, but its power hasn't even lowered

a tiny bit. If this doesn't get better soon i could be in some serious trouble." Goku said to himself as he watched the crater intently.

Sudedenly the demon phazed above Goku and sent a powerful mouth-blast into the saiyans back, it burned through his gi and scorched his back causing him to cry out in pain as he was thrown out of the air, but the demon phazed below him

and raised its knee into his stomached before doing a flip ikick which sent Goku head first into the ground which detonated outwards in all directions on impact. Goku slowly stood up and glanced upwards, then reverted back to normal and used IT.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma and the others looked up as Goku appeared before them. He looked like Gohan had by the time the demon had finished up with him, only worse. Goku said nothing. Neither did anyone else. Nothing needed saying, because they already

knew that Goku had failed.


	5. Plan Of Attack

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**DEMON OF DARKNESS**

* * *

Plan Of Attack

* * *

Goku quickly ate a senzu bean which Gohan had handed him. While he had been gone the others had all woken up and Will had introduced himself, though he seemed reluctant to share his life story. "So, how are we gonna beat the demon?

I mean, you guys all gave it your best, and still ended up in the ground." Bulma said as she sipped some tea.

Goku replied with "Well, i think i may have discovered something that could help."

"What is it?" Trunks asked from his spot on the couch.

"I discovered its weakness." Goku declared with a smirk.

"Really, how?" Gohan asked.

Goku stood as he said "During my fight with it, it knocked me out of the air and into the forest. I was expecting it to follow up with some nasty attack or something, but after i was out of its sight it seemed to lose all interest, or even just plain

forget that i was even there. You see, it has a short attention span for anything other than the souls its looking for, thats how i was able to last as long as i did, despite being weaker than you Gohan, and Vegeta."

The others nodded, except for Will who looked at Bulma and asked "Do you have any mountain dew? If so, can i have some?"

"Yeah, and sure, its in the kitchen down the hall, third door on the right." Bulma replied, looking slightly confused.

"Thanks!" Will said as he walked out of the room.

"Wait, if it has such a short attention span, then why did it keep hounding my father?" Trunks asked.

Suddenly Kibito Kai, KK for short, teleported into the room and said "I beleive i can anwser that."

"High Kibito Kai, hows it been goin for you?" Gohan asked as a smile crossed his face.

"Well enugh i suppose, but to anwser your earlier question. Vegeta held in his body some of the souls the demon needs in order to fulfill its purpose, which is to end existence itself." KK replied.

"Sooo, does it have a name?" Goten asked as he sat down.

"Yes, it is called, Zloduch." KK said seriously.

"Now all we need is a plan." Will said as he walked back into the room.

"I already have one." KK said with a smirk. The looks everyone gave him told him to continue.

But before he could a new voice tore through the room saying "I hope you don't plan to start without me." Everyone turned as Vegeta appeared.

"Vegeta, how did you get here!?" Gokuy asked in alarm.

"Its quite simple Kakarot, King Yemma gave me a choice. Either i could suffer in hell for all eternity for my crimes, or i could help you all deal with this thing and be reincarnated as a new warrior. Eternal suffering didn't sound like much fun, and

i've been itching to get back at this thing for what it did to me." Vegeta exclaimed.

"Hey dad, why aren't you in that real powerful form you got when you absorbed those souls?" Trunks asked.

"Unfortunately, when Zloduch absorbed the souls in me the benefits i gained from them went away as well. However, i am more than strong enough to fight this battle as i am, i can still transform just as high as i could before i took in the souls."

Vegeta explained.

"Vegeta.." Bulma muttered, then fainted. The shock of learning that after this fight her husband would be gone for good was taking its toll on her.

Trunks quickly positioned her comfortably on the couch, then turned to KK and said "What is this plan anyway?"

KK nodded then explained the plan. "Zloduch can be killed in battle, but even combined none of us are strong enough to do it. But you can kill him by destroying the souls he seeks, he is connected to them because they are a part of him.

However, anyone who wished to destroy the souls would have to face the souls gaurdian, a very dangerous foe indeed. So, as you can see we have quite a battle ahead of us. My plan is simple, Goten and Trunks will fuse into Gotenks and keep Zloduch distracted. Vegeta will go with him as backup in case the fusion wheres off before the rest of us can complete our goal. The rest of us will go to the souls location, Vegeta's father can lead us there, once we arrive it will be up to

Goku to hold the gaurdian at bay until the rest of us can destroy the souls. If Zloduch so much as enters the soul chamber before that, then all will be lost."

"Hmm, so its a team effort. If one group fails, then so does the other. Seems fitting considering whats at stake." Goku said rubbing his chin.

"Yeah, but we'll manage, no one man can do this job, but were not one man, were a team!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Any joy i might have taken in our upcoming fight died as you spoke that speech." Vegeta informed Gohan.

Gohan was about to make a retort when he remembered something. "Hey dad, do you suppose you could teleport me up to Korrin's tower, he said he'd have something for me by now."

"Sure, lets go!" Goku replied, then took both of them to Korrin's tower with IT.


	6. Trial Of A King

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**DEMON OF DARKNESS**

* * *

Trial Of A King

* * *

As soon as Goku and Gohan had left Vegeta signalled for Trunks to follow him and took to the skies. Trunks followed with only slight hesitation. He was worried that Vegeta might be up to something on one hand, but on the other hand 

he was fairly certain that Vegeta was done with that.

:"_What are you thinking father?"_ Trunks wondered.

The route they took was rather scenic, though Trunks didn't care much at the moment, and he was certain his father didn't either. They flew over green feilds, and medows full of apple trees, and clear rivers. Neither of them cared. Suddenly

Vegeta turned into a super saiyan two as he descended into a rocky area. Trunks quickly trtansformed as well and flew after his father into the rocky area, though he was careful to take a different route, which quickly proved to be a good idea as a Ki-wave shot threw the place he would've been in otherwise.

Trunks formed a Ki-blast of his own and fired where he beleived Vegeta was at but hit nothing, then ducked low as another blast barely missed him then fired a return blast which was knocked back at him but he phazed to the right as he drew

his sword, then raced towards Vegeta as he flared his aura out and took a swing at his fathers head but the older saiyan ducked before tripping Trunks in mid-air with a sweep kick before knocking him to the ground with a double-fisted slam.

Trunks looked around as he lost hold of his sword, but Vegeta came from behind a nearby rock and and fired Ki-beam which Trunks caught by crossing his arms trying desperately to hold the attack at bay, but he was quickly overwhelmed

and sent crashing through several massive rock formations before coming to a stop.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korrin looked up as Goku and Gohan appeared next to him.

"Gohan, Goku, good to see you." Korrin commented. The two saiyans instantly noticed the old cat seemed very tired.

"Hey Korrin, um do you have that thing you mentioned earlier?" Gohan asked politely.

Not yet, but it shouldn't take more than a few minutes." Korrin replied.

Goku was about to say something when he sensed two large powers duking it out. "Guys, Trunks is fighting Vegeta!" He said in alarm. His fingers were already half-way to his head.

"Don't bother, Trunks'll be fine." Korrin said.

"Huh, how do you know?" Gohan asked.

"Vegeta is just testing him, making sure that he's strong enough to rule the saiyan people." Korrin explained.

"It feels a bit intense to be something like that." Goku said in a serious tone.

"It always does." Korrin commented.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks sprang from rock to rock barely keeping ahead of his fathers Ki-blasts. He was not entirely suprised by this, though he was somewhat dissapointed in his father. He quickly phazed behind Vegeta and threw a punch but Vegeta phazed

behind him so Trunks phazed to the side to avoid a kick before spinning with a kick of his own but Vegeta phazed once more, Trunks phazed as well. For several minutes the only way you would've been able to tell there was a fight were the shockwaves and sonic booms, and the occasional detonation of a rock formation.

Vegeta re-appeared first followed by Trunks as the two were exchanging blows at incredibly fast speeds, neither of them able to gain any advantadge. Trunks quickly phazed backwards and fired a barrage of Ki-waves at Vegeta who formed

a powerful Ki-sheild arround himself stopping all the hits. Trunks rushed forward and slammed his knee into Vegeta's face sending him like a comet into a rock formation which shattered under the impact. From the dust came "FINAL-FLASH!!!!!" With that a massive golden beam raced up at Trunks who barely got out of the way in time.

Trunks raised his hands over his head and shouted "FINISH BUSTER!!!!" Then sent a powerful blast at Vegeta who launched himself into the air to avoid the hit, but was hit in the face with a punch from Trunks sending the older saiyan back

several dozen feet. Vegeta recovered instantly then sprang back at Trunks with a flurry of punches and kicks which Trunks blocked for several moments before being knocked to the ground with a mighty kick.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Korrin slowly walked into the room where Goku and Gohan were waiting. "Its ready." The cat declared holding up a small vial filled with a transperant blue liquid.

"Whats this for?" Gohan asked.

"The souls you need to destroy are protected by a barrier, this water has been enchanted to dissolve it.

"Alright! Now were talking." Goku exclaimed.

Korrin tossed the vial to Gohan who caught it. "Good luck." Korrin said. Goku gave a thumbs up, then transported himself along with Gohan back to Capsule Corp.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks's forearm slammed against Vegeta's with incredible power sending a shockwave into the surrounding rocks ripping several of them apart, which in turn caused large amounts of dust to begin swirling around the two fighters as they

pushed against each other with all of teir power. For some reason Trunks felt great satisfaction with each blow, and he realized that he had been waiting for this. With a grunt he sent his other fist forward and Vegeta did the same causing the two fists to slam into eachother sending the two saiyans away from each other, but in less than a second they rushed eachother and began exchanging blows once more. Electricity crackled around them as the whole desert began shaking

under the force the two fighters were using, their knees slammed into one another and they hovered there pushing against eachother once more, then Vegeta brought both hands down on Trunks's head sending him head first into the ground, then Vegeta hit him with a barrage of Ki-waves.

For a moment Vegeta hovered there,then phazed out of the way of a kick from behind, courtesy of Trunks, then phazed behind Trunks and threw a punch which the younger saiyan caught before flinging his father downwards, then he phazed

to the ground where he dealt a a mighty punch to Vegeta who was sent crashing through the ground for nearly sixty feet before coming to a stop. He had left a large trench in his wake. Trunks followed up with a large Ki- beam which Vegeta had no hope of dodging, so he pushed his hands against it causing his feet to sink into the ground as it crumbled under the strain. For a moment it seemed he would be able to throw it away, but then it tore through his defense and exploded

voilently. A large mushroom cloud lifted into the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somehow, Goku and Gohan found themselves on the lookout instead of Capsule Corp. Before either of them could even guess why they were here, Dende ran over with a big smile. "Hey! So you came back up here huh?" Gohan asked with

a smile, though in secret both he and Goku were quite nervous because the fight between Trunks and Vegeta was raging on, and neither of them really thought that Vegeta would not kill Trunks if he got the chance.

"Yeah, the saiyans here have decided not to do a thing until their king says otherwise, so i figured i would be safe, besides Yamcha and the other are here." Dende replied cheerfully.

"Good to see your in good health Dende." Goku said. Then he asked "So, why are we here?"

Dende looked at him and said "Well, before Piccolo went to fight Vegeta, he left something in a hidden chamber in case he failed and was killed. Come on, i'll show you." With that he lead them inside and down several flights of stairs, then

they hooked a left at a T intersection and then came to what appeared to be a dead end. Before anyone could say anything Dende opened a trap door in the wall and led them into a darkened room.

As they walked in Gohan asked "So, what exactly did Piccolo make?"

"Myself." A high pitched scratchy voice declared, then a three foot tall Piccolo walked out from behind a nearby pillar.

"What the heck!?" Goku exclaimed.

"You see, just before Vegeta arrived i made an egg, like my father did. But unlike him i was not old enough to make a living child, but just before i died i was able to transmit my soul into this body, and i managed to maintain my full power."

Piccolo explained.

"Your so short." Gohan said with a blank look on his face.

"I know. Its not what i wanted, but i should be able to grow back into myself in a few weeks, and its much better than dying." Piccolo said.

"Yeah, but your three feet tall." Gohan muttered.

"I will kill the next person who says that." Piccolo growled.

"Hey, your three feet tall." Goku said with a goofy grin on his face. Piccolo groaned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks's fist met Vegeta's, then their shins met with great power, then their elbows. Once more each fighter struggled to overpower the other, but neither seemed to have any advantadge. For a moment they glared into each others eyes, then

they began exchanging blows at the speed of light, Vegeta quickly took the upper-hand driving Trunks backwards into a cliff before they both lifted higher and higher into the air as they continued to exchange flurries of blows. Trunks was quickly overwhelmed and took several punches to the stomache before Vegeta hit him with a painful upper-cut, then Trunks dodged to the side of a knee and punched Vegeta a couple of times in the chest before grabbing his head and pulling it into

his uprising knee which hit the older saiyans face with such force that it broke Vegeta's nose.

The two fighters backed off, each breathing heavily.

"I've been waiting for this." Trunks said.

"Hmm, keep this up and you might just pass." Vegeta said.

"What are ou talking about?" Trunks demanded.

"This whole fight has been nothing more than a test of your abilities, to make sure your are strong enough to effectively govern the saiyan race. However, i am not yet convinced that you are up to it." Vegeta replied.

Trunks frowned as he echoed "Just a test."

"Thats right." Vegeta confirmed.

Trunks sank into his battle stance as his aura widened and he said "Well come on then, let me show you what i can really do!!"

Vegeta's own aura expanded as he shouted "Bring it on!!" Both fighters charged once more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Alright, i finally updated. I apologize for taking longer than normal but i was deeling with computer eye-strain which is what happens when you stare at a computer to long. Anyway, the fight betweent Trunks and Vegeta will conlude during the early parts of the next chapter, and then we can get to the good stuff. I would like to thank my readers for taking time to read this, and i thank those who reveiw as well. I hope you all are enjoying this. Anyway, i won't be able to update tommorow because i'm going to see the new Harry Potter movie with my family. But i promise to update by monday. Until then.


	7. Trial Of A King Pt2

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**DEMON OF DARKNESS**

Trial Of A King Pt.2

An explosion ripped through the rocky area. as two figure darted about one another hurling Ki-blasts faster than the eye could see. Each blast resulted in a large explosion which left pools of molten rock, large cracks spread across the ground and

dust spewed out of them, dust which then began swirling around under the influence of the energy being used here, which resulted in several tornadoes swirling through the rocky area. Trunks dashed to the right to avouid a Ki-blast, then sent several of his own in return but his father met each of them with a blast of his own.

Vegeta moved back dodging a Ki-beam then phazed behind Trunks and sent several weak blasts into his back sending him crashing to the ground, but the young saiyan almost instantly recovered and sent another beam at Vegeta who swat it

away like a fly before rushing towards his son with a powerful punch. Trunks phazed to a spot about fifty yards to the right as his fathers fist smashed into the ground, then sent several blasts into the resulting dust cloud but Vegeta emerged sending a beam with each hand forcing Trunks to raise a Ki-sheild around himself, but it only stopped some of th attack, the rest got through and sent him head-first through the side of a nearby cliff. Vegeta pursued.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goten paced nervously in Bulma's living room. He was not alone in the room, but he was the only one who seemed concerned over the battle being fought between Vegeta and Trunks. Will seemed to think things would go fine, and was drinking

some mountain dew, again. Pikkon was currently being introduced to the miracle of chocolate by Bulla, while Olibu was trying his hand at Halo 2, the game.

Goten glanced at Bulma who was the only one who seemed to share his concern. She was sitting on the couch with a worried look on her face.

For her sake he forced himself to sit down on a chair and say "Don't worry Bulma, i bet their just warming up for the fight ahead of us."

"Yeah." Bulma said, though Goten knew she was not convinced. After learning of Vegeta's betrayl she had become very quiet. Goten didn't blame her.

"Hey, really don't worry, if things start going to far i know my dad will step into it." Goten tried to assure her.

"I hope so." Bulma said twiddling her thumbs.

Goten sighed as he rested his head on the back of the chair. A week ago he would never have even imagined that this would happen, but it had. He didn't like it, but that was life.

"Hey, Goten. Do you really think Vegeta would kill Trunks?" Bulma asked softly.

"No way! He might beat Trunks up, but he'd never kill him. No matter what he thinks of himself, he just couldn't do something like that." Goten declared.

"I hope your right." Bulma said, to quietly to be heard.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks and Vegeta moved through the air at fifty or so miles per hour towards a lake while exchanging punches and kicks faster than ever. Trunks was on the offensive, attacking with all he had, but Vegeta no longer seemed to care about

blocking Trunks's attacks. He allowed Trunks's blows to hit him, and focused all his energy on hitting Trunks, who did the same. They moved over the lake which was whipping around wildly under the incredible power being released. Both fighters were quickly becoming covered in new injuries as a result of the way they were now beating on each other. A gash opened over Trunks's eye, who had to blink rapidly to keep the blood from blinding him, and blood poured out of

Vegeta's brand new split lip.

Trunks blocked a kick and turned aside a punch, but caught his fathers Ki-wave in the chest sending him back several hundred yards before he recovered and rushed back into the fight. He landed a punch on Vegeta's jaw, then a knee to his chest, and finished with an elbow to the back of his fathers head sending him like a comet into the water. Trunks rushed after him and threw a punch at Vegeta under the water, but the older saiyan phazed above the lake and waited

paitiently for his son to make the next move.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Goku relentlesslyy teased Piccolo about his size Gohan carefully monitered the battle being fought between father and son. So far he had been unable to tell who was winning, or losing. This was because the warriors combined super

saiyan 2 energy was so great it was hard to sense. It was a bit like looking to hard at a bright light. Now however the two fighters energy levels had decreased a great deal, and as a result Gohan could tell that for the moment Vegeta was winning, but not by much.

"ENOUGH GOKU!!!!! I am perfectly aware of my height, my size, and my weight! I am well aware that i am the size of a toddler, i don't need you reminding me every second. Now if you don't stop, i'll give you some proof that my power is just as

great as before!" Piccolo roared in anger.

Goku leaned back and closed smirked as he pointed at himself and said "Super saiyan 3."

Piccolo looked ready to kill Goku. Before he could make the attempt Dende said "Uh, shouldn't you guys pick up up Vegeta's father?"

"Oh yeah, i forgot." Goku said with a careless chuckle.

Dende sighed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks floated in the water for several moments. He didn't want to rush into an attack here, but he couldn't hold his breath forever. As such he was trying very hard to think of a plan that would stump his father. Unfortunately, there were not many

plans that fell into that category, and those that did were just plain stupid.

_"Maybe, if i threw a blast right at him, then rushed him head on myself i could catch him off-guard. When the blast came out he might think its a diversion so i can come up somewhere else. Well, its worth a shot." _Trunks thought.

The young saiyan threw his hand forward releasing a large Ki-ball, it had to be big enough to hide him from veiw when he came up, then flew up himself. Vegeta saw the blast and raised and arm swatting the suprisingly weak blast away,

but Trunks came up behind it with a punch which connected with Vegeta's jaw knocking him skyward where Trunks was already waiting with a flying kick which sent his father into the top of a nearby rock formation which was reduced to rubble by the force of the impact. Trunks finished his combo with a small barrage of Ki-waves which produced a several explosions around the spot where Vegeta had hit. Trunks smirked in triumph, but then Vegeta came from behind with a mighty

punch which sent him flying towards the ground, but he managed to land on his feet but was forced into a retreat by several Ki-waves frome Vegeta.

Trunks weaved in between several rock formations when a blast struck the ground just in front of him with a large blast which knocked him backwards with a cry of pain, and into the side of a cliff. He crashed through the rocks and landed in a large cavern where Trunks lay. Outside Vegeta faced the cliff and said "This fight is almost over."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KV looked up as Goku Gohan and Piccolo entered the room that he had designated as his own. "Back from the dead Kakarot? I assume you have come to ask me for help." KV said.

"Yes, we need you to show us where the cave with the souls is at. We need to go there in order to stop Zloduch." Goku said.

"I see. I suppose i could help you, but first tell me, whats in it for me?" KV demanded.

Gohan stepped forward and angrily stonily declared "You will be given the chance to leave this planet peacefully, as apposed to being confined to this room for the rest of your life."

KV laughed, then said "Yes, i will help you, i was confined far too long during my time in hell." Goku and Gohan were visibly releived. Piccolo didn't look like he even cared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trunks weakly pulled himself to his feet. This was not going well, he barely he had any energy left. Vegeta on the other hand was still going strong. Suddenly Vegeta came flying through the hole Trunks had made on his way in. The younger

saiyan threw a punch but hit only an after image, but he was aware of Vegeta's presence in the cave, he was just moving to quickly for Trunks to see him in his weakened state, then Vegeta kicked him in the back of the head knocking him towards the ceiling where he was already waiting with a double-fisted slam which sent Trunks back towards the floor where Vegeta was already materializing with a kick which sent Trunks flying into the far wall with enough force to bring it down ontop of him.

Vegeta was preparing to attack again, but stopped when he sensed Trunks's energy drop to almost nothing, a sure sign that he had reverted to normal. Vegeta reverted back to normal himself, then smirked as he said "You pass."


	8. Heading to Battle

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Demon Of Darkness**

* * *

Heading to Battle

* * *

Goku Gohan and KV appeared in the middle of Bulma's living room at about the same time that will was opening a box of milk duds. Goten was sipping at some Dr.pepper, Bulma was trying rather hard to look unconcerned, and Pikkon and Olibu 

were learning the fine art of dressing a Barbie doll from Bulla.

"Hey, your back." Goten exclaimed as he stood up.

"Yeah, we took a bit longer than expected." Goku replied.

"So do we get to go fight that Zloduch guy yet, or do we have to wait for Vegeta too?" Will asked.

"We wait for Vegeta." Gohan replied.

"Oh, well. In that case i'll be over here." Will said.

It was at that point that Vegeta and Trunks landed, both seeming to be unharmed, though the same could not be said of their clothes. The reason they did not seem hurt, was because Vegeta had grabbed a couple senzu beans before leading

Trunks to the sight of their battle. Vegeta took a single glance around the room and said "I hope you all did something productive while we were gone!"

Will looked around somewhat nervously.

Pikkon and Olibu chose that moment to enter the room, both knowing that the fight that would decide all of their fates was not far off.

"We should not waste any more time, every second we waste is another second Zloduch has to reach the souls, and we must not allow that." Pikkon declared.

"Huh, he actually said something intelligent. I'm amazed." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

Goku nodded seriously. the other returned the nod. They all knew what was coming. They all knew how powerful their foe was, and they were well aware that they had one shot at this. "Even one slip up from anyone of us, and it will be the end for

us all." Goku began. He may not have been the only one fighting today, but he was the one they all looked up to, except for Vegeta of course. "We have to give it our all, anything less won't do. This foe is beyond anything we've ever faced before. We can't underestimate it. I know we've had some disagreements recently." Goku looked at Vegeta as he said this. "But we have to leave that behind, i've fought many battles in my time, often against foes stronger than myself, but i still came

out on top! Thats how i know we can do this. This is the last time i can fight on earth, so i'll give it all i've got, more if i have to. Now come on guys, lets do this thing!" Goku finished.

For a moment there was silence, then Vegeta said "That is by far the most pathetic uninspiring depressingly dull uneceseriously long-winded speech i have ever heard."

Everyon fell over anime style as he finished, then Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head before saying "It was a bit unnecesary huh?"

"I thought it was good, or at least better than the one i had planned." Will said.

"What was your speech?" Gohan asked.

"BALLS TO WALLS!!!!!!" Will declared lifting his mountain dew into the air. Everyone fell down once more.

"Well, lets get going." Gohan said as he opened the window.

"Guess this is where i take the lead." KV said as he took off with the others all following.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks broke away from the rest of the group. They located Zloduch easily enough, mainly becuase he was actually headin right for them because they were between it, and the souls. Vegeta powered up to super saiyan 2

in a flash of golden light.

"I'll hold him off so you can fuse, but please, take your time." Vegeta said, then flew towards where Zloduch was rapidly approaching.

"Well, lets do this." Trunks said.

"Right." Goten said, then they both lowered towards the ground.

Vegeta rushed right at the oncoming demon, then came to a sudden stop and fired a large Ki-beam at Zloduch who fired a molten blaze from its mouth, easily overpowering Vegeta's attack forcing the saiyan to drop below the attack before

sending another beam which hit Zloduch with a large explosion. Zloduch emerged completely unharmed. "Darn!" Vegeta exclaimed, then Zloduch rushed forward with a powerful kick which sent the saiyan flying into the ground with tremendous power, but Vegeta came flying back up and delivered a round-house kick to the side of Zloduch's head, again with no effect. Zloduch turned with a slash of its claws but Vegeta flipped away, then smirked as a large golden dome of Ki formed

behind him. Gotenks came flying into the air with a dopey grin and declared "Now its my turn to have some fun."

Vegeta smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KV lead Goku and the others into the cave where the souls resided. Goku looked around in confusion as he said "I would've thought the souls would have been in a more fancy spot."

KV shrugged and said "There, i've brought you here, now i'm leaving." With that he turned to leave but Gohan phazed in front of him with his arms raised to block KV's path. "You can go after we destroy the souls" He said. Suddenly a bright

glow came from said souls, and a figure began to materialize. The figure was about 6.2 tall, and had very pale skin along with golden eyes. Other than that it looked like a human wearing white robes that were loose enough to allow for easy movement.

"I will not let you destroy these souls." The figure stated in an otherworldly voice.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I am Celestus, and these souls are under my gaurd. Leave now, or perish." Celestus replied.

Goku smirked, then let out an inhuman roar as a tornadoe of golden energy swirled around and an electircal storm rushed out of his pores. The whole cavern shook as his turned gold and grew down to his waist in long flowing spikes, his

eyebrows receded and his irises turned green. He had become a super saiyan 3, the highest known level of saiyan power.

"Tell, you what, beat me in a fight and we'll leave. Otherwise, those souls are history." Goku said, deathly calm. His aura swirled around him.

Celestus eyed him for a moment before saying "Very well." With that Goku sprang backwards and through the wall into a massive tunnel with Celestus hot on his tail.

* * *

AN:I finaly managed to update, i hope you all enjoy this chapter, cause the next ones gonna be a dusy. Also, after this story i will be giving permission to write a sequel to this fic, to another author. If you are interested please say so in your reveiws. I will reveiw the stories of those who voulenteer, and choose the one whose writing style appeales to me the most. In the meantime please enjoy the rest of this story. Oh, and incase any of you were wondering, the saiyan named Will, is based off of one of my freinds in real life. 


	9. The Battle Begins

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Demon Of Darkness**

* * *

The Battle Begins

* * *

The caverns and tunnels shook voilently as Goku and Celestus fought through it, exchanging blows faster than the eye could see. Goku took a blow to the face but landed a knee to his foes stomache before slipping to the side of another punch 

and threw a punch of his own but hit nothing but an after-image, then phazed to the right to avoid a blast from behind before whirling with a blast of his own which Celestus swat away before the two charged each other once more exchanging blows faster than the eye could see. Goku took a punch to the chest forcing a cry of pain from Goku, who countered by slamming his fist into Celestus's face with all the power he could muster before taking a blow to the face then dealt

an elbow to his opponents chest, then their limbs were a blur of motion once more.

After a moment Goku sprang backwards and fired a blast at Celestus who dodged to the left. "Not bad." Goku said.

"Do not think complimenting me will stop me using my full power." Celestus replied.

Goku smirked and said "I don't, i'm just saying what i think."

Celestus frowned and said "I think, that its time to fight!!" Then he sent a barrage of Ki-waves at Goku who crossed his arms in defense, but the barrage was stronger than he had expected and he was driven backwards with the gathering energy

pushing against him, and slowly pushing his arms open. Goku grunted in pain with each impact, but pushed two fingers to his forehead and used IT to move behind Celestus who barely slipped away from Goku's right hook, then they rushed forward with their fists extended, then they both vanished.

A series of shockwaves and sonic booms filled the air and the cve began to collapse sending rocks and dust flying everywhere, then the two fighters reappeared trading feirce blows more focused on power than speed. Each blow sent a shockwave flying outwards with such force that they began to destroy the walls of the cave as both fighters moved back and Goku sent a barrage of Ki-waves at Celestus who fired a barrage of his own resulting in a large explosion that filled the chamber pushing the cavern apart, so the two fighters moved over to the next one and the battle continued.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will looked around somewhat nervously as the chamber they were in shook voilently causing some rocks to fall from the ceiling, proof that the fight was still on.

"Alright," Gohan began stepping toward the souls while raising the vile containing the liquid meant to dissolve the barriers defenses. "Lets get this over with." With that he tossed the contents of the vile over the barrier over the souls.

"It is time." Pikkon said raising his hand.

"Agreed." Olibu said as he two raised his hands.

"Wish i could have gotten a better fight scene during this thing." Will muttered as he to lifted a hand.

Gohan raised both hands and yelled "FIRE!!!" With that they all unleashed a blast upon the souls, only for thei blasts to be bounced back at them, though they got out of the way. The energy slammed into the ceiling blowing a large hole into the outside world with a large explosion on the surface.

"What the hell!?!?" Will asked in suprise.

"I don't know!!" Gohan exclaimed as he dodged a large falling rock.

"Well whatever just happened lets not let it happen again!!" Pikkon said.

"Right." Gohan said as he hovered through the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotenks hit the ground at over a thousand mile per hour, which generated enough force to smash a large hole into the ground. After a moment the fused saiyan exploded out of the hole in his super saiyan state.

"You may have gotten me there, but now its your turn." Gotenks said in what was probably supposed to be a sinister voice, though it came off as sounding plain silly. Zloduch unleahsed a molten blaze which Gotenks dodged before charging

forward with his fist cocked to strike.

"Don't attack him head on you moron he's to strong for that!!!" Vegeta shouted, but Gotenks paid him no heed, but he did catch Zloduch's fist in his face which sent him crahing into the side of a nearby cliff and out the other side.

Gotenks righted himself and shouted "Ok thats enough!!!" Then rushed forward once more while Vegeta watched in complete shock as Gotenks repeated the same mistake he had made a moment ago, only to be sent flying back into the

ground with the force of a meteor making a fairly large impact crater.

"What are you an idiot!? Try something less obvious!!" Vegeta shouted at Gotenks as he slowly stood back up rubbing his head.

"Hey don't tell me how to fight!!! I could wipe the floor with you so keep your smart mouth to yourself!!!" Gotenks shouted back. This scene repeated itself a few times, and soon the ground was covered in craters that had been made by Gotenks's body slamming into the ground.

"His stupidity is amazing." Vegeta muttered slapping a hand to his face.

At that point Gotenks slammed into the ground once again making another impact crater. He hopped to his feet and angrily shouted "Hey, I'm the hero here!!! I should be the one kicking you around the ball park!!!" He pointed at Zloduch as he said this.

"It would probably be going a bit more like that if you would stop fighting like an idiot!!" Vegeta said as he landed next to this latest crater.

"Idiot huh? Ok, i'll show him what i've got." Gotenks said with a smirk, and Vegeta wisely moved a fair distance back. Gotenks crouched down and began to yell as a large golden aura swiled around him ripping the ground around him apart

with incredible power, then his eyebrows receded, and his hair grew to his waist. The freshly transformed super saiyan 3 stood in the midst of a swirling dust storm and said to Vegeta "Don't take your eyes off of this, i need a witness to tell everyone else how i beat the monster." Vegeta sighed but said nothing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan lifted into the air as a blue aura came to life around, turning himinto a mystic, then raised his hands over his head and yelled "MASENKO-HA!!!!!!" Then fired the large yellow beam into the barrier around the souls and continued to pour

more power into the blast for several seconds before he let it fade.

"Nice light show, but thats about it." Will commented as he mysteriously produced a box of milk duds out of nowhere. (AN:He really can do that in real life.)

"Darn, nothing seems to work" Olibu said.

"Well then, will just have to keep trying!" Pikkon yelled as he hurled a blast at the barrier, then dashed to the side as it was knocked back at him.

"Not having an easy time huh?" KV asked from where he was standing.

"The next time you have a thought, let it go." Will advised KV who grunted in displeasure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shockwaves filled the air inside one of the larger caves inside the large cave complex. Every few seconds Goku and Celestus would appear long enough for one of them to through a punch, and the other to dodge it, then they would vanish again

and several shockwaves would fill the air along with quick blurs of movement. This went on for a moment or two before Goku came out of nowhere with a punch but Celestus dodged and drove his knee into Goku's stomache before driving his elbow into Goku's back sending him into the floor of the cavern like a rocket.

Goku flipped and kicked off the ground and flew up into the air with his hands cupped at his side as he yelled "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!" And released his signature attack on Celestus who raised his hands and clapped sending out some ripples

which dispersed the powerful attack harmlessely.

"Whoa, nice trick. I'm gonna have to learn how to do that." Goku said in between deep breaths.

Celestus saw Goku's growing fatigue and a predatory smirk came across his face as he said "You are growing tired, soon you will be to weak to fight me any longer."

"_Damn, he's right. I hope the others finish up with those souls soon or i'm gonna be in a lot of trouble."_ Goku thought, then both fighters phazed and the shockwaves resumed.

* * *

AN:Well, things are reaching their boiling point. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and i hope you enjoy it. One of the fights will end in the next chapter, but i'm not sure which, probably Gotenks's. I would like to thank my reveiwers. 


	10. Fall Of Gotenks

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Demon Of Darkness**

* * *

AN:For those who didn't know, i will be giving permission to one fellow author to write a sequel to this story once i am done. If you are interested tell me in your reveiws. You must be a member of and must have at least one written work on the site. This way i can make sure i am completely comfortable with whatever choice i make. In the meantime, please enjoy the chapter.**  
**

* * *

Fall Of Gotenks

* * *

The fused being known as Gotenks smirked as he lifted up to Zloduch's level. "Ok. so maybe you were able to beat me up before, but now your doomed." Gotenks said arrogantly. Zloduch anwsered with a slash of its claws which Gotenks was 

barely able to dodge, unfortunately he dodged right into the path of Zloduch's knee which knocked him back several dozen feet before the young warrior regained control of his flight and came rushing back with a vicious punch, but he phazed at the last second and reappeared behind Zloduch with a powerful kick which knocked Zloduch into the side of a nearby cliff, then Gotenks opened fire with a barrage of Ki-blasts resulting in a large explosion.

"About time he stopped goofing around." Vegeta muttered with crossed arms.

Zloduch burst out of the ground and phazed behind Gotenks with a vicious kick which knocked the saiyan high into the air before the fused being came flying back with a flurry of punches and kicks which Zloduch dodged before both figures

began phazing from spot to spot in an effort to gain the upper-hand. Shockwaves ripped across the dessert and cliffs exploded from unseen impacts and Ki-waves seemed to come out of nowhere generating a series of mighty blasts kicking up tons of dust and debree. Every few seconds the two fighters would reappear chasing each other across the dessert firing blasts and phazing out of the way in a seemingly never ending exchange. To a human it would have seemed like the

dessert was ripping itself apart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku raised his elbow forcing Celestus's kick to the side before spinning with a punch which sent his mighty adversary flying through a rock wall and out into the open space of the vast dessert, neither of them realizing that only two hundred miles away an equally feirce fight was raging on.

"I admit, you are stronger than i thought." Celestus said as Goku emerged from the caverns to resume the fight.

"Thanks, your not to shabby yourself." Goku replied.

Celestus smirked, then both fighterphazed high into the air unleashing thousands of Ki-blasts upon each other weaving in between his foes feirce strikes while sending his own return blasts, then they engaged eachother in a feirce melee trading

hundreds of blows as they moved from spot to spot neither having any real advantadge, but Goku knew that would'nt last long. He was burning his energy quickly, and it would'nt be long before he began to slow down rapidly, and after that it would be a matter of minutes before he lost his hold on his super saiyan three state. Suddenly Goku found himself slamming headfirst into the ground as a result of a blow he had'nt even seen coming.

"Damn, already my speed has decreased to much!" Goku groaned as he stood back up.

"It would be smarter for you to surrender." Celestus said.

Goku smirked, he still had one more trick up his sleeve. "Super Kaio-Ken!!!!!!" Goku shouted as a swirling red aura mixed with his golden one, the sheer power he was radiating actually pushed Celestus back several feet. Then Goku was behind

Celestus so quickly that he didn't even realize Goku had moved until a powerful punch smashed him between the shoulder blades sending him into the ground at thousands of miles an hour, his body tore through nearly a mile of rock before he flipped onto his feet and sprang into the air only for Goku to land a double-fisted smash on the top of his head sending him flying back towards the ground where Goku was already waiting with a feirce upper-cut which sent Celestus flying

through the air before he regained control of his flight and caught a glimpse of Goku to his right where he promptly hurled a Ki-wave only to catch Goku's foot in his face before the attack had even gotten half way to where Celestus had seen Goku. For now the saiyan had the upper-hand, but already the stress of using the Kaio-Ken while in his super saiyan 3 state was taking its toll on him. He had to finish this, fast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotenks shifted his weight to twist away from Zloduch's sharp claws which had just come within an inch of ending his life, which would have sucked. The fused warrior was fighting his hardest, but even that didn't seem to be much of a problem

for Zloduch who had driven Gotenks on the defensive a few minutes after the fight had began. Still, Vegeta had to respect Gotenks's raw power even if he was something of an idiot. The prince knew he would be hopelessely outclassed in a fight like this, and that feeling only got stronger as each minute rolled by. There was another concern to think about, Gotenks had already been fused for awhile, and the level of power he was fighting at was only taking away from his time which

meant he didn't have much longer, and once he was down Vegeta would have to take over.

Suddenly Gotenks rose high up into the air and cried out "SUPER GHOST KAMIKAZE ATTACK!!!!!!!" With that he spewed several odd ghost like copies of himself at Zloduch resulting in a huge explosion.

"Alright, i got'em!!" Gotenks cried out cheerfully.

"You moron have you noticed that Zloduch's power is still there and just as strong as before!!!!" Vegeta shouted angrily.

Gotenks was about to make a snappy comeback when Zloduch emerged from the smoke completely unharmed. "Oh well, this just means i have more time to show you how cool i am." Gotenks said after a minute, then he reverted back to his

normal state as the energy strain of super saiyan 3 finally took effect.

Vegeta blinked, then said "We are so doomed."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While all that went on, Gohan and the others continued to try to figure out a way to get past the barrier around the souls.

"Damn this is so annoying!" Gohan exclaimed.

"I agree, but we must not give up." Olibu said.

"But how do we get through, the liquid that Korrin gave Gohan doesn't seem to have done its job." Pikkon said.

Gohan walked towards the souls and touched the barrier, then pushed to no effect. But he noticed something about the barrierthe key to penetrating it perhaps. "Guys, wait here, i know what we have to do." Gohan said, the flew off at high speeds.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gotenks seemed to be having a nervous break down as Zloduch slowly hovered towards him.

"Come on this isn't fair! Oh god why do i have to put up with this!?" He ranted.

With a grunt Vegeta turned into a super saiyan 2 and phazed between Gotenks and Zloduch. "I'll take it from here." Vegeta said.

"Huh? But you aren't nearly strong enough!" Gotenks exclaimed.

"I am the king of saiyans, as is half of you! No foe can stand in my way!!" Vegeta exclaimed pushing his energy out. "Now Zloduch, you may have killed me before!!! But now its my turn!!!!!" And with that, Vegeta charged.


	11. Desperate

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Demon Of Darkness**

* * *

Desperate

* * *

Celestus's fist passed through Goku's after-image and the mighty saiyan came from above with an earth shattering kick which knocked the mighty being into the ground once more, but just before Goku took off for another attack, his hair began

to shorten, his eyebrows returned, and soon he was in his normal state.

"Uh oh, this is bad! I was certain i had more time than this!" Goku exclaimed looking at his hand.

Celetus flew back up to Goku's level with a smirk an his face as he said "Well, it seems that your power reached its limit. A shame, it would'nt have taken much more to beat me, to bad for you."

Goku's face hardened as he said "I may have weakened, but i am not done yet!" Just as Goku finished this decleration Celestus landed a kick from behind sending him head first into the ground making a sizable impact crater. Goku launched

back into the air with his fist cocked to strike, but Celestus came forward with a vicious punch which sent the saiyan towards the ground where Celestus was waiting. He raised his knee into the saiyan's gut, then kicked him into the side of a cliff.

"Now, i shall give you the same beating you gave me." Celestus said, then vanished as Goku came flying at him. The fight resumed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan shot through the air faster than he had thought possible towards where Vegeta and Zloduch were getting ready to fight. Normally he would'nt even consider doing this, but he was desperate and he didn't have any other ideas. He just hoped he was right.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta fired blast after blast while slowly retreating across the sky with Zloduch quickly giving chase. The saiyan was losing ground and he knew it, he launched himself into the air, his dark foe hot on his tail and soon passng him, before

flipping with a kick that launched Vegeta into the ground but he sprang right back upn with a mighty punch but Zloduch was already behind him with a powerful kick which knocked him forward. He shot off to the side to put some distance between himself and Zloduch, but he ran into Zloduch who was already waiting behind him. For a moment Vegeta looked straight ahead, then Zloduch knocked him into the ground with a vicious elbow.

Gotenks watched this battle with a fearful look, well aware of how hopeless this situation was. Then with a popping sound he defused back into Goten and Trunks.

"Ah were us again!" Goten said as he regained his balance.

"Yeah." Trunkls agreed.

Meanwhile Vegeta was struggling to his feet with blood running down his face from a gash on his forehead. He raised a hand to wipe the blood away, but took a kick to the face from Zloduch which sent him tearing through the ground making

a trench about sixty feet long, then his hair became black reverted back to normal.

"Father!!" Trunks cried as he turned into a super saiyan 2 and rushed toward the battle.

"Wait up!!" Goten cried as he turned into a super saiyan and followed. Zloduch whirled and swat both of them into the side of a nearby cliff and Goten fell unconciouss to the ground, while Trunks hovered weakly to the ground in his normal state.

He could'nt beleive it. It was all over, they had failed.

"N-no, i can't give up." Trunks muttered as he spat out some blood.

Zloduch prepared to attack, when Ki-ball hit him in the back with a small blast. The demon turned to where Vegeta was standing with his hand aimed at it. "Hey! I'm you oppenent not him!!" Vegeta angrily declared.

"I have a better idea." Vegeta turned towards the new voice to see Gohan standing there.

"Gohan what are you doing here!?" Vegeta asked in suprise.

"I think i know how we can destroy the souls. The last person who tapped into the souls needs to be the one to do it,i'm certain that that is the key!" Gohan said with great conviction.

"So i have to be the one to do it?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes, you go take care of that, and i'll take care of this front." Gohan said.

"Very well, but you had best be right!" Veget said as he took off.

Gohan turned to Zloduch and smirked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goku slammed into a cliff at nearly a thousand miles per hour smashing through rock dirt and other what-not befgore he came to a stop amidst the rubble. Celestus lowered through the air, he was quickly growing bored. Goku had not been able

to land a single hit since he had powered down.

Goku hopped to his feet and cupped his hand at his side before yelling "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!" Then he slung a his signature attack at Celestus with all the power he could muster under these circumstances. Celestus swat the attack away without

a second thought.

"Why don't you surrender? You obviously have no chance of beating me." Celestus said.

"I am not about to give up so easily, not with so much at stake!" Goku announced feircely.

"What are you talking about?" Celestus asked.

"Didn't you know, if those souls continue to exist then Zloduch will bring an end to existence." Goku told him.

"Zloduch!? He is here? Well then, i will just stop him as i am stopping you." Celestus said raising a hand to blast Goku. Goku's eyes widened as the blast that was meant to end his life came flying at him. All he could do was watch.


	12. The Final Act Of A King

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Demon Of Darkness**

* * *

**AN:**Ok, only one more chapter to go after this, and then i will make m decision as to who gets to right a sequel. And a note to one of my reveiwers, Shenyain. I have read your story, and i like the idea behind it, very nice so far. I will seriously consider giving the sequel to you, but no gaurentee. I also feel i should offer a warning, there is a scene towards the end of the chapter many of you may not like, if so then i apologize, but that is part of the story concept. Now, please enjoy the chapter and leave reveiws, your input is very valueble to me. **  
**

* * *

The Final Act Of A King

* * *

Goku watched the large blast as it rushed towards him. He knew he didn't have a chance in hell of dodging it, and blocking it would do no good. It was far to powerful. So he watched, he forced everything from his mind, fear, anger, until all that 

remained was acceptence. Less then a second before the blast would have struck him a figure sprang in front of the blast and knocked Goku away, then whirled with a backhand to the blast sending it flying away.

Goku looked up sharply and said "Uub! Good to see you!"

"Same here, Goku." Uub said seriously.

"Who are you!?" Celestus cried in alarm.

Uub smirked as he lifted into the air and declared "I am your new opponent!" Then he sprang forward and drove his fist into Celestus's face knocking him several dozen feet back.

"Uub be careful!! He is much stronger than he seems!!" Goku shouted.

"Got it!!" Uub yelled back, then Celestus phazed above him and punched him away sending him into the ground like a rocket.

Goku knew that Uub was hopelessly outclassed, so he did the only thing he could. "KAIO-KEN!!!!!" With that he sprang into the air surrounded by a red aura and dealt a powerful upper-cut to Celestus's jaw sending him back in a long arc before

he sprang back with a vicious kick which sent Goku flying head first into a cliff, Uub took this chance to phaze behind his foe and fire a massive blast into his back sending him into the ground so fast it took him less than a second to hit.

"Take this!!" Uub shouted as he unleashed rapid-fire ki blasts into the spot where Celestus had hit. For several minutes he continued to pour energy into the ever expanding dust cloud before he stopped.

"Nice work." Goku said as he pulled himself to his feet. Suddenly Celestus broke out of the ground behind Goku and drove a fist into the back of his head plowing him into the ground with several tons worth the force.

"Now lets enjoy a more private round." Celestus said as he lifted up into the air.

Uub frowned and said "Fine!"

They rushed forward slamming their fists into eachotherm before springing away from each other. They began fighting at super sonic speeds exchanging blows and firing ki blasts, moving faster and faster until Uub couldn't keep up anymore

causing him to take several blows. Still he refused to back down attacking feircely but Celestus dodged each of his blows and dealt a blow of his own out for every blow Uub threw out. With a cry of effort Uub pushed his power ever higher into new heights and he sped up the rate of his attacks, faster and faster forcing Celestus to block some of his attacks instead of just dodging them all. Uub stretched his hand out and released a small ki blast as a distraction but Celestus saw

through the trick and vanished before descending from the heavens with a hammer blow to the back of Uub's head sending the young warrior into the ground.

Celestus rushed through the air towards the ground pulling his fist back for a finishing blow, but then a massive dome of pink ki exploded outward and into Celestus sending him tumbling head over heels throgh the air before he recovered. He

looked down at the ground to see Uub surrounded by a crimsom aura, his eyes radiating a sinister glow. Before his retina passed several intense images of things he had never seen before, yet he saw them from a first person perspective. He saw Goku, in his super saiyan 3 state. They were fighting, on a strange planet.

_"These aren't my memories, there Buu's!. Then this incredible power suddenly flowing through my veins, must be his! And whats his is mime, alright its time to fight back!!" _Uub thought, then appeared behind Celestus even as his image on

the ground began to fade, and delivered a horrible kick to the back of Celestus's head sending him face first into Uub's uprising fist, which in turn sent him about a dozen feet up where he met a downward kick from Uub which sent him tumbling towards the ground where Uub was waiting with his hands lifted up. With a mighty yell he released a massive blast that caught Celestus and carried him high into the air before it detonated with the force of ten atomic bombs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gohan shot straight up into the air, keeping close tabs on the demonic creature following him. "Keep on coming!" He said, then reversed course and drove a mighty kick into Zloduch's face knocking him away buying Gohan a few seconds to

think of a stratedgy. In mere seconds Zloduch rose back up and attacked viciously driving Gohan back through the air as he struggled to keep up with the sharp claws that were trying to impale him.

"Is this all you have!!!" Gohan cried as he fired a small blast causing Zloduch to move slightly to the right, opening his chest for a medium sized blast which Gohan fired but Zloduch phazed behind him and slashed its powerful claws across his back sending him tumbling away with a cry of pain. Gohan knew that this fight was beyond him, and he also knew it wouldn't be long before Zloduch got in a critical hit. Gohan hoped he could think of something before then, or else all was lost.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta flew down into what was left of the soul chamber ignoring everyone in the room. He had one thing on his mind, destroying the souls. He touched down and calmly approached his target with a serious look on his face. Step by step he

advanced. The others watched him silently, except for Will, who was popping a milk dud into his mouth.

"I think, that it is time, to end this game." Vegeta said as he flashed into his super saiyan state. Golden light swirled around him faster and faster until everyone in the chamber was forced to power up themselves to keep from being blown away

by Vegeta's power. He stopped walking and slowly raised one hand, a stony expression covered his face. The end of the souls meant his end as well, as soon as this crisis was over King Yemma would recycle him, use him to make a new life somewhere far away. He knew this, it was unavoidable. He would never admit it, but he knew that he had brought it upon himself. There was no denying that. He gathered all his will power, and fired a ki beam right at the souls. The blast passed

through the barrier and struck the souls head on resulting in a bright flash of light, a single scream comprised of thousands of voices ripped outward from the spot where Vegeta's blast had hit, then just as he knew he would, his body began to dissolve. The others watched in amazement as his feet and legs faded, he raised his head. It was his end, and it was for good this time. His pride would not let him cry out, or show despair. He just stood there with a look of stone on his face,

and one thought passed through his mind. This was not really his end, he would be back even if he was a different person. In his final seconds, the King of saiyans smirked in triumph, knowing that in reality, he had won.

Then he was gone, Vegeta faded from existence, and up on Kami's Lookout, as to saiyans came together, a new life was conceived between them. In nine months time, this life would emerge, but until then, the universe would mourn the loss

of one of the greatest fighters ever to be born.

And deep in the dessert, Zloduch faded in a similar manner, extinguished for good, and Celestus let out a mighty cry of despair, and flew into space never to be seen again.


	13. Epilouge

**DRAGONBALLZ**

**Demon Of Darkness**

* * *

**AN:**Well, thats the end of Demon Of Darkness. Now i will hand out permission to another writer to make a sequel. The lucky winner here is Shenyain, and i have only one thing to ask. Don't write it all in Italic. Other than that, have fun with it and remember, i'll be reading it. Thats all.**  
**

* * *

Epilouge

* * *

Fifteen years had passed since the battle against Zloduch. Trunks now stood in the middle of a gravity room on Planet Vegeta #3. It wasn't to far from earth, and Trunks had opened trade between the now flourishing saiyans and the people of earth. He even visited from time to time. 

Now he stood in the middle of hs gravity room with golden hair hanging down to his knees, his eyebrows were gone. He had recently became a super saiyan 3, though he stil had trouble controlling all that power. He smirked at his young pupil,

Vekran. Vekran had been born nine months after the fall of Zloduch, and his potential had been rated as being higher than Trunks's.

Vekran let out a mighty shout as he powered up to super saiyan and said "Alright, lets do it."

"Ok then." Trunks said, then moved behind Vekran before the teen could even realize he had moved. The young saiyan quickly went into a spin kick but Trunks leapt over it and hovered back several feet with his young pupil following with a

round-house kick to the side of Trunks's head. The blow had no effect, then Trunks unleashed a breif flash of power flinging Vekran into the wall hard enough to leave a dent.

"Not bad, now we just have to get you to level two." Trunks said with a smirk.

"Yeah." Vekran said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On earth things had been going fairly well. Goten had been left in the otherworld, having decided that he wanted to train with his father. Uub had become the strongest of the z-fighters, while Gohan had trained Pan to help protect the earth.

One being looked out over the planet from space, he had failed in his previous task. But he refused to fail in overseeing the earths safety. Celestus stood gaurd over the earth in secret. Life was good, and now it was truly protected.


	14. Info on the sequel

**AN:Ok, just though i'd let the general public know that the sequel to this story is being written by Shenyain. It is called 'Legacy sequel to Demon Of Darkness' So if you want to see what happens next in this universe that where you should go.**

The story:Vekran is now 25 years old, and will hav eto contend with both, a corrupt saiyan government, and his own demons. He will fight with and against several allies including to new saiyans named Veredus and Palpo. Enjoy!


End file.
